I WANT HARRY POTTER
by smart-cookie
Summary: What happens when a moanin myrtle HAS to have harry potter? please read and review. my story with a twist
1. Default Chapter

hey everyone. it's my first fanfic. hope u like  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
Harry opened up one eye to Hedwig tapping on his window in his dorm. He was tired but with a yawn, got out of bed and stumbled over to the window. Opening the window, he took the note next off Hedwigs leg and closed the window again. Hedwig tapped angrily at glass. MOre awake, Harry opened it again and apologised who Hedwig who flew inside and into her cage.   
Harry slowly began walking to the bathroom. He still hadn't fully understood what was ahppening. He washed his face and put on his glasses and opened the note.  
  
~Your eyes are like emeralds  
Your hair like the night  
All I want is to hold you tight  
YOur scar shows your courage   
YOur courage, the power  
I think of you each day and of every hour  
My love for you is growing  
My hearts struck a chord  
To you Harry Potter, the boy who will defeat the dark Lord  
  
Harrys eyes bulged at the message.   
  
'Wuh?' He shook his head and read the note again. Then he realised. Notes don't come to his window in the morning. They come in the Great Hall at breakfast.   
  
'Hey Ron...'  
  
Ron lifted his head from a clutter on his pillow. A picture of the Chudley Cannons had fallen from his wall and onto his face. Ron rolled over and not realising how close he was to the edge, fell onto the floor.  
  
'Oh bloody hell.' He said getting up. He walked over to Harry and read the note over his shoulder. He then burst out laughing, 'Harry's got another admirer.Or maybe it's Ginny again. Remember how she got you that Valentine in Second Year?'  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory. He had been grabbed by a troll dressed as cupid and everyone in the hall, including Malfoy, had heard the embarrassing poem being read. He was teased so badly after and Ginny was shamed to tears. He sincerely doubted that Ginny would risk writing another letter but it would explain why it was sent by Hediwg. She would have reached Hedwig easily and to his bedroom so she wouldn't be teased again.  
  
'Maybe...' Harry said.  
  
Ron laughed, 'Could it be anybody else? If it was they must be young because this poetry is pretty bad. Who else could it be?'  
  
Harry secretly thought of Cho. They had gotten a bit closer since Cedrics death last year. She had come up to him after a memorial service and had thanked him for bringing back Cedrics body before bursting into tears again and crying on Harry's shoulder. Every now and then he would see her in the libary and would stop and talk to her. She was still very pretty and had a kilo watt smile. She's always smile and place her hand on his shoulder and continue talking. He liked that.   
  
Ron went to go have a shower so Harry went to his desk and placed the letter there for safe keeping. And then waited for Ron so they could go to breakfast with Hermione.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was reading a book while eating her breakfast. She turned the pages quickly, her eyes scanning the pages. She buttered her toast speedily placing her knife, covered with peanut butter, into a plate of kippers.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
She looked up from her book, 'What?'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as Rom pulled out the knife. Placing it in a spare bowl, he looked at her, 'What's with the book?'  
Ron leaned over and read the title, 'POssession.'  
  
Hermione lifted up the dusty book, 'It's really interesting. It's about...'  
  
A apple suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit Hermione in the head. They turned to see Malfoy laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione picked up the apple then steamed over to Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, 'You dropped this. It's amazing. Maybe the grease from your hair is what made your apple so slippery.' The Gryffindors and HUfflepuffs on the next table laughed at her remark.   
  
Malfoy smirked, 'It's not grease. It's gel. you would think a mudblood would know tha...'  
  
Hermione had picked up the orange juice infront of Goyle and tipped in on Malfoy. The orange liquid trickled down the side of his face and onto his robes. The hall was silent  
  
Ron then quietly picked up his wand and whispered into it. A tiny white spark flew out and floated into Draco's hair. His hair suddenly turned bright orange. All four houses began to crack up.  
  
Hermione stood there with the glass in her hand with a self satisfied smirk on her face, 'Your gel must be pretty crap Malfoy.' before sitting back down. Ron and Harry looked around. They were surprised no teacher had told her off. In the distance he saw Professor Flitwick who just winked at Potter and shrugged. Harry decided that Malfoy deserved it and Professor Flitwick thought so too.  
  
Harry then looked over to Ginny. She quickly turned away. But then looked back with a longing in her eyes. He began to wonder if the note was from Ginny. A little piece of him would be happy if it was.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
there was the first chapter! please don't diss it and say that u don't wanna read another harry/ginny story because it actualli isn't. keep reading and yeah. review too please 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. argh I don't noe how to use this site. it's such a poo but i hope u liked the first chapter. i did it realli quickly coz i rushed the last part because my mom kicked me off. and yeah i type too fast so that's probably why i have so many typos.  
  
o wells. enjoy the next chapter. i wish i owned harry potter. i wanna own draco but sadly i don't. *frowns*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny rushed to her room after breakfast. She slammed the room to her dorm and leaned on the door. She cared about Harry since the first time she had met him. BUt after giving him the valentine back in second year, she would never do anymore more humiliating than that. She closed her eyes and dreamt of him putting his arms around her and kissing her sweetly. The idea gave her shivers down her spine. She loved to dream it but knew it would never happen. She was too shy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Meanwhile a certain ghost was floating around in her toilet. It was Moaning myrtle. Every few minutes she would turn and float through one of the lavatory doors.   
  
"Oh poo...Where is he?" Moaning myrtle whined as she looked into the mirror. A opaque vision of her appeared. Her black hair hung limply in two knots of the side of her face and she frowned at herself. She began to float around the stall again.  
  
"Maybe he hasn't gotten the letter yet" she thought, she sighed and shook her head, 'No. I gave it to his owl with a bundle of food so it should have done what i asked." She hoped Peeves hadn't followed her into the owlery last night and stolen the letter. BUt he would have teased her about it hours ago before declaring it to the entire grade during breakfast.  
  
She was upset and wanted to bang her head against the sink. Except the fact that she couldn't. She rested above her toilet and thought about Harry with a smile on her face. His solid green eyes. His clear skin. His ruffled black hair. And that cute little scar across his forehead. Ever since he and Ron had come into her toilet back in second year and found out that the thing that had killed her was the deadly basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. She would have thought everyone would wanna be her friend after knowing about such an interesting death but barely anyone came into her toilet.   
  
Sometimes the red headed weasley girl would rush in and sob. Myrtle sometimes felt sorry for her. She didn't have many friends and the only people she had seen her truly happy with were with Harry, Hermione And her brother. At other times girls came in only to talk bitchily about other people in the year but they always left her alone. Except Millicent Bulstrode. She would come and annoy the hell out of Myrtle. When Myrtle would be sitting quietly in the toilet, MIllicent would come and use the one she was sitting on. And it stank!  
  
Myrtle sighed again and rested her face on her hands. She wished Harry would come inside. She wished and prayed for him to come everyday.  
  
Sadly she went and floated through her wall and into the library. She liked the libary. Most years weren't in there during the day. SHe could prop herself up and read pages of book. She was able to tap her hand against one of the shelves and push a book off the shelf. It was one of the only things she could do as a ghost. She couldn't touch people but some objects she could move or pick up. It really depended. And how hard she tried.  
  
She read a book before the bell rang for lunch where some first years would come and hang out. They hadn't adjusted well to ghosts. The Bloody Baron had told her about one who had fainted at the site of him. She floated back into her toilet.  
  
Suddenly a young boy, probably in the second year, with blonde hair and brown eyes stood next to her sink. His arms were straight by his side and his body seemed stiff.  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked Myrtle giving him an odd look.  
  
He looked at her and gave a odd smile. The smile reminded her of someone but she couldn't pinpoint who.   
  
"My...name...is...Stupid brain..." he said in an automatic voice. Myrtle wondered what was wrong with him,   
"Let...me...do...a...dance...for...you"  
  
And with that he leaned over and pulled his robes over his head. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans. With that, he yanked his pants down and began gyrating his hips in circular motions, his hands behind his head holding his robe above his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing!!!" Cried Myrtle covering her eyes, "Get out of my toilet!"  
  
Suddenly he stopped. Yanking the robes over the top of his head he looked at Myrtle with wide eyes. He looked down at his boxers at his knees, gaped and pulled them up before rushing out of the toilet.  
  
Myrtle peeked through her covered eyes and watched him run off before she recognised a familar person laughing on the floor.  
  
"Peeves!!!" She cried looking at the ghost rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes. His orange hair was a swipe on top of his head and he continued to laugh histerically on the floor, "What did you do to that poor boy!"  
  
Peeves stood up, "I took over his body. It was so mad. I could make him do or say whatever I wanted." with a big grin on his face.  
  
Myrtle couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You can't do that!"  
  
Peeves nodded, "Yes you can. I was in the libary throwing books at Seamus and Neville when I got into the Restricted area. So i floated around and I found this book about how you can get into other peoples bodys. It shows you how and everything. There's like only one copy of this book. And it was in the top shelf so no-one's ever noticed it. NO book has ever told you how to get into another body. They've written about occurances but never how."  
  
"That's crazy! I'm going to tell the Bloody Baron! That is definitely going to get you in trouble!" Myrtle cried, her mind ticking like clockwork.  
  
Peeves face turned from laughter to fear, "You wouldn't!"  
  
Myrtle gave a look, "I would. Promise you won't do it anymore."  
  
Peeves sighed and nodded then floated out of the toilet grumbling about how Myrtle had ruined his fun.   
  
Myrtle then smiled mischievously before floating back into the libary. 


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone  
third chapter. i still don't know how to use this site but i hopes your enjoying the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Moaning Myrtle had decided against using the possession spell. She knew she had to wait until Peeves forgot about it or at least found a new way to annoy everyone. That day she had decided to join the Bloody Baron's feast for his 555th birthday and 500th deathday. She had never really into the idea of deathdays. Especially since the last time she went was Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday and Peeves had spoilt it tormenting and pelting mouldy peanuts at her.  
  
She floated down to the Slytherin dungeons and looked around. The room was decorated nicely with lots of black streamers, red balloon shapes that changed into different shapes like swords and wolves, and lamps which had a nice eerie white glow to them. She flaoted over to the food table. Rotton eggs, mouldy cheese, stale bread covered in vegemite [Note: i hate vegemite incredibly] rotton fruit all bruised and squishy and a towering black cake with white frosting reading-  
  
The Baron  
13th December 144 to 13th december 1503  
Still a man of honour and power  
  
Myrtle floated through the food and then scanned the room. There were a few Slytherins standing around the room cautiously and Snape stood there with a grimace, like he was about to start yelling at any disruptions that might occur. Tehn she noticed a group in the corner. Harry Potter! SHe floated slowly over their way making sure she wasn't noticed.   
  
'Hello Harry...Ron...Hermione..." She said pushing her glasses onto her pale face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry gave a weak smile, Myrtle beamed inside, "Snape's put us on detention. Apparently the sleeping potion wasn't allowed to be tested immediately. I'm sure Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle will wake up soon."  
  
"Let's hope never," mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry continued, "but Snape forgot that it was the Bloody Baron's birth/death day so he told us we had to come to and we were to clean the dungeon after it was finished."  
  
Myrtle gave her best smile to Harry, which was kinda hard because she never really smiled, " oH ok. But if you want I can get you out of detention right now."  
  
They all glanced at her, "Really?" said Hermione, then looked down shaking her head, "Wait no, we should just finish our detention and get it over and done with."  
  
Ron gave her a look, "Oh come on Herm, don't be a goody goody all the time. I mean if we can get out of detention. I bet you have a heap of other homework that you don't want to get in trouble for."  
  
Hermione tilted her head, considering it, "Well I do have an assignement due in a couple of months..."  
  
"Then it's settled," Harry said, "Myrtle, will you help get us out of here without Snape noticing?"  
  
Myrtle smiled her most seductive smile. Rom almost began to laugh as it looked like Myrtle's mouth was having spasms.   
  
"So you promise to meet me in my toilet after?"  
  
The trio's face changed in protest, "What?"  
  
But Myrtle had already begun floating to the band stand. She then stood up and manuveured herself infront of the microphone.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Myrtle had begun the loudest noisest loudest ear-spliting scream that filled the whole room like a tornado. Harry covered his ears quickly and watched the reaction of Myrtle's doing. It caused a wind to ripple through the ghosts, knocking half of them down and some of the Slytherin students into the food table. Snape seemed to be withstanding it until Harry saw his eyes roll back and him faint.   
  
Myrtle stopped screaming. The slience filled the room in bucketloads. Myrtle looked over the room and lifted her eyebrows at the Trio who were fast-tracking through the door. She then looked at the crowd burst into tears and quickly floated across the room over Snape, who was still on the floor, so quickly his grease hair almost messed up.  
  
The Bloody Baron looked around at the havoc in his party. He shook his head and went for a slice of cake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was bloody brilliant," Harry said as they walked out of the dungeons and into the hall, "Did you see Snape faint?"  
  
Ron grinned and laughed, "that was hilarious."  
  
Hermione looked at them, "You do realise we have to go visit Myrtle in her toilet."  
  
Rom's face winced, "Really? Can't we just kinda like... not?"  
  
"Oh come on," Hermione shifted them so they changed directions and began walking to Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Myrtle was floating impatiently around her toilet waiting for Harry. She had screeched into the microphone (A skill she had learned could get the attention of many people outside her toilet) and caused a distraction for them to get away.  
  
The door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hello!" she said floating towards them quickly. Perhaps too quickly as she realised she was looking at the door and the Trio behind her. She had floated straight through Harry. Harry shuddered. A coldness had passed through him like a metal blade but a thousand times colder.  
  
"sorry!' Myrtle cried. SHe then looked at Harry over, "You know Harry, you never visit me in my toilet anymore. The last time I saw you since today was when we were in the bathroom together during the Tri wizard tournament and you were taking a bath.  
  
Ron stared at Harry gobsmacked, "You two were in the bath together! Naked?!?!"  
  
Harry looked uneasily around. He didn't like to remember that Myrtle had seen him naked. SHe had claimed she had closed her eyes but she really doubted it. He began shoving Hermione and Ron, "We should get going. Nice seeing you Myrtle."  
  
Myrtle's mouth turned down to a frown as she watched Harry push his friends out.  
  
"She's ok, I guess", she heard him whisper to his friends, "She's just not solid... In more ways then one." 


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone i gotta apologise for any spelling mistakes I had in the last chapter. I'm just too lazy to fix them up. Anyway i hope you the story so far and thanks for your reviews.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 4 The trio were walking to the dining room. The experience with Moaning Myrtle, the Bloody Baron and everything else had made them very hungry. They sat with the other Gryffindors and started to eat when the food appeared.  
  
Ginny rushed in and sat next to Ron. Her long red flame was a messy tangle on the side of her face. She brushed it away, gave a small smile and started eating.  
  
Between mouthfuls of chicken and bread, Ron said to Ginny, "Hey Gin...did you...send Harry another...love poem?"  
  
Harry's head tilted up and he began to blush. Ginny turned white but said wearily, looking up from her food, "No, Ron, I didn't."  
  
Ginny continued breathing.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny," Ron pushed, "I mean, your poetry is better this time. And you could of gotten to Hedwig..."  
  
Ginny frowned and shook her head again.  
  
"Well Harry likes you," Ron said.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "I like Harry too," she mumbled," But I didn't send the letter."  
  
Ron grinned like he had just gotten a firebolt, "YOU like Harry! Hey Harry, Ginny still likes you! Do you like her too?"  
  
Ginny looked up at her brother, her eyes wide with confusion, "But you said..."  
  
From Ron's eyes, Ginny could tell he had lied. Ron was such a bad liar, you could always tell. If only she had looked.  
  
Ginny rushed out of her seat and began for the door. In a few seconds, the door had swung shut.  
  
"That was cruel, Ron," Harry said looking at the door."  
  
"Why...?" Ron asked,"Wait, you don't REALLY like her, do you?"  
  
"Of course not," harry said in a flourish, "It's just slack."  
  
"Well she did write a letter this morning," piped Fred at the edge of the table, "I saw her writing it in the morning."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows," It probably was her, you know Harry."  
  
Harry nodded before going back to his dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myrtle sat on her toilet moaning, sobbing and waving her arms around in circles. Harry and his friends had left over two hours ago and had upset her greatly.  
  
"I'm just not solid," she moaned. Suddenly there was a crash, as a pretty girl with red hair, came stumbling into her bathroom, sitting on a toilet and bawling her eyes out.  
  
Myrtle looked over at the teary girl and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the dining room, Dinner was almost finished. Harry was scrapping the last of his icecream sundae out of the bowl, when he noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walking inside. They glanced over at Harry and his gang, gave an evil glare and began walking to the Slytherin table.  
  
The door swung open again and Ginny came through. Tripping at a couple steps, she seemed more confident and walked through the room with her head held high. She marched straight pass Malfoy, bumping him as she did.  
  
'What's with you Weasley?" Malfoy hissed.  
  
Ginny didn't seem to care as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Gin, "Ron said across the table, "You okay? I'm sorry about before and ....... Ginny what the hell are you doing!!!"  
  
Ginny had pulled Harry around from his seat, straddled his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and began the biggest snogging session you would have ever seen in your life. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHapter 5  
argh. i was hoping for more reviews. if you read the story. please review or sub. i wanna know i'm appreciated! hehe. well i hopes your liking the story. sorry i haven't been writing lately, my brother blocked me from the computer but i'm trying to load them up at least every 2 weeks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHapter 5  
  
Harry stumbled back into his dorm, half dazed and sat on his bed. After several attempts he had been able to pry Ginny off his lips only to see Ron's nearly purple face attached to a clenched fist slam him in the side of his mouth  
  
"what was that for?" he had mumbled. His face was throbbing.  
  
"For taking too long to stop pashing my sister!!!" Ron fumed before storming out of the dining hall.  
  
Ginny had managed to slip off Harry's lap in the commotion and was sitting on the floor. She stood up again, straightened and began to walk to the nearly door.   
  
Harry could not understand what had happened. But he must admit, Ginny was a great kisser. He laid down on his bed and thought about the kiss. His face was still in immense pain. Ron could sure pack a punch. Harry smiled to himself. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss a couple people. Ginny and Cho and Hermione. He got out of his robes and into a pain of striped pyjamas. He didn't wanna do any homework and Ron's punch was throbbing itself up into a headache. Taking off his glasses, he snuggled himself into bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Myrtle was flying esctatically around her toilet. She had just kissed Harry potter!! Well... sort of. She had used that Weasley girl but she didn't care. She was so glad she was finally able to snog him. Feel him...touch him. The kiss had been for ages and she was glad that the girl couldn't remember what had happened. She had gotten up from her floor, looked around, washed her face and left thinking she had blacked out or something while she was crying.  
  
Smiling, which was more like cracked glass, she stared at the mirror and pulled at her limp locks. She wished she still had a wand. She could do so much with it.  
  
She was waiting for another student to enter her bathroom so she could possess them. She wanted to practice and hopefully stay in a body for more than 5 mins. Myrtle had rushed back to her toilet incase she suddenly got pushed out of the girls body. You need to work on it and she had gone to Harry in her first attempt.   
  
With lots of luck, Susan Bones, of Hufflepuff, came wandering in meekly. She gave Myrtle a weak smile, as though she was really afraid to meet a ghost even though she was in fifth year. She sided her way into a toilet booth as though trying to keep as far away from Myrtle as possible. Myrtle smirked and waited.  
  
Susan sat on the toilet, doing her business, looking around at the graffiti on the back of the toilet door.  
  
'Draco Malfoy is such a HUNNY'   
  
'PP 4 HP 4eva'  
  
'Call Justin for a GOOD time!'  
  
'McGonnagell is a biAtch'  
  
Suddenly, Myrtle was infront of her. Susan gasped and stared at the ghost, her insides freezing with fear. She shook her head and tried to push the fear out of her, 'Um, do you mind?'  
  
Myrtle squished up her face and pouted, 'Do me a favour. Sit still.'  
  
ANd with that she zoomed into Susan's body. Before Susan could yell out what Myrtle was doing, Myrtle had said her chant and had taken over Susan's body. Pulling up the dark blue shorts she was wearing underneath her robes, Myrtle stumbled up and attempted to straighten. She had had problems with that when she was in Ginny. Just as she was trying to reach for the door handle to grab onto, she slipped on some water from the flood she had caused earlier. The stupid heels Susan was wearing. WHy would she be wearing heels like that now? Before she could do anything about it, she was half in the toilet, her robes half in the toilet bowl. Ew...  
  
Myrtle got up again. It wasn't that bad. She could use the body but it's not like she could feel anything herself. She clomped along the walls of her bathroom. In about 20 mins she was able to walk decently and move without thinking that everyone was watching her.   
  
Then the door opened and Hannah Abbott, another HufflePuff walked in, 'Hey Susan. WHat's taking so long? I've been waiting for ages and... SUsan have you got piss on your robes?'  
  
Myrtle looked down. 'Crap it hadn't dried yet,' she thought to herself. Her mind went into action, 'Oh no, It's just I was using the toilet and Myrtle flooded it and I was trying to make it dry. Stupid ghost she is.'  
  
Hannah looked at the stain, 'Yeah, Myrtle is a stupid ghost. I hate using this bathroom. Come on'  
  
Before Hannah could take her hand, Myrtle felt a pulling sensation. 'Oh no! It's forcing me out!'  
  
'No, just let me wash my hands first.'  
  
'Alright' said Hannah and she walked out. Myrtle let out a breathe of air. That was lucky. She released herself from Susan and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
Susan looked around and then at her gown. 'Ew YUK! What happened?'  
  
Myrtle spoke up in her soft drawl of a voice, 'You fell you finished and hit your head. I woke you up so please leave. Wash your hands and get out before I scream.'  
  
Susan raised her eyebrows and was about to say something else but instead washed her hands and left.  
  
Myrtle gave another sigh of relief, 'I need to get to Potter. Some one close. Who's either near the libary or dungeons...'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
ok. finished this chapter. please review *points down* sorry if there's any mistakes. I wanted 2 post it up asap. =p 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. sorry if i'm taking a long time. hope u keep reading. please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
Harry walked down the stairs to the dungeon. He was dreading the moment he walked through the mouldy stone room. He knew Snape would pounce on him as soon as class started. Come up with some poor excuse the Myrtle had been planning the distraction. In a way she had but Snape would give them double detentions which he definitely didn't want.  
  
As he slid his parchment next to Hermione, he tripped. It was a fantastic fall, his arms flailing, his papers flying everywhere, and a loud 'woah!' echoing across the room. Everyone began to crack up.  
  
Harry blushed as he got up and began picking up his parchments. They were all across the lab. He was glad Snape hadn't arrived yet. Would take off points that they really needed.   
  
One was next to Malfoy's foot. Harry gave Malfoy an evil glare and bent down to pick it up...  
  
'OOF!'  
  
Malfoy had fallen ontop of harry, pushing him to the ground. Harry felt a pain strike through him as his chin hit the hard cold floor. He twisted himself around and then brought his foot up placing it on Draco's chest and kicked him off.  
  
'Bastard!' Harry thought.  
  
'Harry Potter! Get off the floor now' a cruel voice cut through the struggle before Harry could throw a punch.  
  
Snape had come into the dungeon, 'Causing a distruption in MY class. 10 points off Grynffindor.'  
  
'But professor, Malfoy jumped...'  
  
'Double detention.'  
'But...'  
Snape gave a callous smirk, his eyes an ice black, 'Would you like it to be a weeks worth?'  
  
Harry looked down and sighed. He was silent as he picked up his last paper and went back to sit next to Hermione. Hermione patted him on the hand and continued reviewing over her homework. Ron gave one of his grins and a shrug, 'It so was Malfoy's fault. He practially jumped you while you were on the floor.'  
  
Harry nodded, happy that Ron was talking to him again and starts writing down what Snape had written on the board. After a long writing session Snape turned around, his greasy black hair looking like the only shiny thing in the room.   
  
'Ok, I'll pair you up and you better do this potion well. It is difficult. Any distractions will be punished,' he said staring straight at Harry, 'Let's see Mr Potter, if you can control your actions. Go team up with Draco, Ron with Crabbe, Seamus with Goyle , Hermione with Millicent (Hermione giving a upset whince) Padma with....'  
  
Snape continued pairing up students as Harry brought him parchment and wand over to Malfoy's table. He sat next to him, giving him an evil glance and began weighing out dragon scales. The Boilus Brutus potion was complicated and Harry concentrated hard on making sure it was right. He remained silent but couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy, not only not helping, was staring at him.  
  
Harry gave a shifty glance at Malfoy sitting there across the table, 'What do you want mal-ferret?'  
  
Expecting some comeback he braced himself only to see Malfoy give him one of his famous smirks.  
  
'You know you have beautiful eyes Potter.'  
  
HuH? Harry was confused. Had Malfoy, his enemy since first year just given him a compliment? Harry continued cutting his oak leaves. Malfoy Shifted his seat over towards Harry leaning in close, 'And such sexy black hair...'  
  
'What!!!' Harry cried loudly. The whole class turned and looked at Harry's flushed face. He twisted his head from the class and Malfoy, who was sitting there acting like nothing had happened. He gave Malfoy the dirtiest look and then simply started adding his oak leaves to the pot of bubbling green liquid.  
  
'What is up with Malfoy?' he thought to himself as he leaned over to check the potion.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy pushed Harry onto the table, the Boilus Brutus Potion spilling over as he fell onto the workbench. Before Harry could realise that the potion was all over him and poor Neville on the table infront of him, Malfoy leaned forward and planted a big wet kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
Harry shrieked. Pulling out his wand he yelled at Molfoy, 'Expelliarmus!' jabbing the wand deep on Malfoy's ribs. An explosion seemed to burst out of Malfoy as he flew threw the air crashing into a cubboard full of beakers and testtubes. He got up off the table, his hand in immense pain from the potion that had turned his hand bright yellow and filled of pus. He looked over at Neville who had gotten a full drenching in the potion. It seemed that every potion that was extremely harmful actually worked. Neville was swelling up and turning a light shade of orange.  
  
Snape stormed over to Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting in his chair acting like he hadn't done one of the worst things he could ever had done in his entire life.  
  
'Mr Longbottom, go to the front and get the antidote. Miss Granger will help you,' he looked at Harry and Malfoy, 'You two both have a detention today. But I'll separate yours so there won't be any... distractions... Potter come at 6-8 and Malfoy 8-9.'  
  
'But sir. Malfoy KISSED ME!' Harry cried out in disgust, 'Why does he only get an hour detention and I get 2?'  
  
Snape raised his eyeborw showing he didn't want an arguement. 'I would have thought Malfoy would have at least chosen a Slytherin.'  
  
Harry gaped at Snape but the bell rang and it was time to leave.  
  
'What is going on with everyone?' he thought as he went to his next class?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Maybe someones put an Imperius curse on people and they think kissing you is funny.'  
  
Hermione and Ron were walking with Harry to his detention and coming up with reasons why everyone was acting crazy. Hermiones idea was probably right.  
  
Harry sighed, 'I would have though Malfoy was evil enough to figure out the imperius curse but why would he use it on himself?'  
  
"well, 'Ron reasoned, 'Maybe he used it on Ginny then it backfired. That or he did it anyway. Maybe he plays for the other side. If you know what I mean...'  
  
'Are you implying I'm gay too Ron?' Harry cried.  
  
'No,' he mumbled, ' Just...'  
  
'Something freaky is going on,' Hermione reasoned, 'Maybe we'll figure it out.'  
  
They reached the dungeon door and Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Harry. Hermoione promised Ron to thelp him with his Care of Magical Creatures homework so they rushed off to the library.  
  
Harry sighed and walked inside. The room was eeriely quiet. Snape would probably make him cleam it until morning. He probably would have to with Snapes dungeon.  
  
'Professor?...' he said quietly in the musty room.  
  
He heard the door close behind him. Harry turned quickly, 'Professor Snape... Is that you?' he stared at the shadow behind the door.  
  
Snape pounced. 


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone. hope ur liking the story. and to Thesilverlady yeah i probably shouldn't have made snape become possessed but *shrugs* i was high at the time. neway hopefully i'll explain it out in this chapter. so just read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry sat crouched on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. Ron sat laughing on his bed, his pillow stuffed in his mouth as he tried to hold back laughter. Finally he gave up and gave a loud laugh which revererated up and down the halls. He then fell back onto his bed, missed and fell off, a large crash as he hit the floor.  
  
'You deserve that,' Harry said getting up to pull Ron off the floor.  
  
'But. Come on Harry. Snape tried to kiss you,' Ron said holding down a laugh, 'It's just so funny. The greasy slimeball in love with the great Harry Potter.'  
  
'He's not in love with me!' Harry cried,' It's just someone's idea of a sick sick SICK joke.'  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought. Snape had just jumped on him, his slimy hands around him. Harry had been able to push Snape off him and run out, blocking the door behind him with a chair and then a double lock he conjured up.   
  
Ron shrugged and gave one of his grins, 'We have to go tell Hermione. She's probably started studying for the yearlies. This laugh will give her a bit of a break.'  
  
Harry threw a pillow at Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myrtle sat on her toilet looking at a picture she had of Harry Potter. She had found the soaked picture out of one of the magazines and had gone and put it on top of the window which no-one could see. She had been very silly. She should not have used boys to possess. Not only did they push her out quicker, but Harry was definitely more willing to fight when a boy came onto him.  
  
And to possess Snape!!! What was she thinking? If he finds out what happened, all her plans would have been ruined and she wouldn't have Harry anymore. She had just been desperate. She had gone to the library but there was no students there and besides, Madam Pince, the libarian had been watching her like a hawk as she waited.  
  
So Myrtle had flown down to the dungeons instead. The class bell had rung and the first student to walk in was a cute blonde haired boy with a smirk on his face. In confusion and desperation she flew into him and possessed him. It was extremely lucky that Harry hadn't noticed the difference in him.   
  
Myrtle couldn't help but make him fall... Or trying to kiss him when he bend over to collect his parchment. She had felt so lucky when Snape had put them together to work on their potion. She just couldn't resist...  
  
Then she had possessed Snape. After about 5 mins his body rejected her but she had flown out just in time for him to realise anything, Just that he was locked in.  
  
Myrtle jumped off her window sill and flew around shrieking loudly. She flew into one of the cubicles and splashed into a waiting toilet. Going through the pipes she fell into the icy rush of the lake causing a large splash. That felt better.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's stomach was jumping up and down and had lodged itself in her throat. Ron had hysterically told her about the weird event that had occured in potions. Ginny was confused and worried. Samantha Smithe had told her that Ginny had snogged Harry. Ginny was alarmed to tears. She would never had done anything like that on her own will. She was trying to avoid Harry as much at possible.  
  
Rushing into her room, she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note between going to the owlery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myrtle had come back out of the schools lakes and was loudly pouting in her toilets. Her hair was covered in seaweed that had stayed half through her head and she was about to start blubbering.  
  
'NOBODY LOVES ME!!!!!!!!' she wailed, 'IF ONLY HARRY POTTER LOVED ME!!!' She became to make a loud squealing noise as she continued blubbering.  
  
Taking deep long breathes (which was odd because she didn't really need breathes anyway) she began to think. She decided to keep away from attempting to hug and kiss Harry at every possible moment. It was so hard but. Being with the great one made her feel so a-l-i-v-e.  
  
As a bunch of girls came into her toilet, Myrtle gave them an icy glare and pouted on the top of her window sill. Her mind was racing but she missed Harry so god damn much.   
  
'Maybe I could make him love me...' she though slowly to herself.  
  
That's It! It was like a light switch had gone on in her head. Wait a sec...  
  
'Turn that light off above my window sill!!!' Myrtle screamed at the bunch of girls who were walking around her toilet, 'This is MY toilet!!!'  
  
A short asian squeaked and leapt to turn it off again, 'Sorry Myrtle!'  
  
Myrtle gave a cruel smile back at the smiling girl.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the next chapter. please review! and sorry about any spelling mistakes! 


End file.
